


The Derpy Horror

by Nyxiemine



Category: EXO, K-pop, SMTown, Yaoi - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun/Chanyeol - Freeform, BoyxBoy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Comedy, Cute, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxiemine/pseuds/Nyxiemine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a scream in the night. Only wanting to protect his future lover, Baekhyun stumbled in on a scene that was more bizarre than anything he could ever have anticipated. His…not quite yet boyfriend, sitting terrified before a horror movie. Oh dear. Not again.<br/>A story of Baekhyun and his best friend Chanyeol, whom he finds scared to death in the living room after nearly scaring himself to death with a horror film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Derpy Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may possibly know me from AsianFanFics, I am re-posting this because I'm trying to decide which community I prefer. I kind of went to AFF by default and now I'm hunting around. Let me know what you guys think of this story - it's really just letting off some steam and a bit of fluff XD

“Baekhyun!” there was a sudden yell of pure terror from the living room and Baekhyun jolted awake. For one moment, in his half asleep state, he feared there was a robber in his house screaming his name. Then he realized that deep voice, so at odds with the horror in his tone, was that of his roommate. Fear for Chanyeol being confronted by a thief of some kind had him tossing the covers over the side in his haste to rush to the aid of the love of his life.

Though the thought of his tiny body going up against a criminal who had managed to subdue his six foot veritable giant nearly gave him pause, he still raced to the rescue. He burst into the living room, door shaking on its hinges from the force of desperation. He skidded across the polished wood floor in his fluffy socks, crashing into the couch. But Baekhyun had lost his manly image so long ago he couldn’t even remember it, and thus, he did not care.

“WHERE’S THE MURDERER?!” he yelped, seeing his Chanyeol curled into a ball on the couch Baekhyun had moved hardly an inch during his collision. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and scared, tears leaking from the edges, hair a mess and pajamas rumpled. Baekhyun would never admit to stopping to stare for a brief millisecond at the small strip of skin across Chanyeol’s belly that showed as his shirt rode up a tad. But he had more important things to worry about as he glanced around the empty house, suddenly coming to an even worse conclusion.

“Who violated you?!” he said in a dangerous tone that was quite unusual coming from a tiny boy dwarf but Chanyeol could only sob and wave his hand uselessly towards the television. Baekhyun hopped around, sure to see some knife wielding escaped convict…only to see the screen paused at the image depicting some monster’s gaping jaws, ropes of sticky, red flecked saliva dripping from foot long fangs. Oh. Baekhyun couldn’t deny that seeing the image projected on their 62 inch HD Blu-ray screen did make him jump a little in fright, but the relief that flowed through him was even more prominent.

“Channie,” he began softly, dropping his hands limply to his sides as he cautiously approached his crush with the air one would use to near a wild beast. He didn’t know how lost Chanyeol was in his fear, and from previous occurrences he knew Chanyeol could lash out, struggle, and hurt both Baekhyun and himself if he wasn’t careful. The wide as could be pupils told Baekhyun that his Channie was pretty far gone. This hadn’t happened since they were children, Chanyeol had become more sensible as he had gotten older.

Baekhyun knelt to the ground, looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes as he did so, those wide and wild eyes that didn’t truly see him at all. Suddenly remembering, he twisted, searching for the remote to completely shut off the television, before realizing it was in the hands of the boy he was trying to calm down. Clutched like a lifesaver, breaths coming in gasps, uneven and panic attack-like.

“Channie. I need you to give me the remote,” he whispered, before coming to the conclusion that Chanyeol wouldn’t be doing that any time soon, as he didn’t appear to have even heard him. Carefully inching back he stumbled over the rug to the table lamp. Upon turning it on he heard Chanyeol utter a soft scream as the sharp flare of light illuminated the room. Baekhyun sighed, wishing he hadn’t had to startle the other, but it had been unavoidable. He knew once he got the TV off, the darkness would only exacerbate the situation to the fullest.

He crawled back to Chanyeol, not wanting to scare the other with his height into thinking he was the enemy. The last time this had happened, several years ago, it had ended with several claw marks across his chest and large purple bruises on his sides. As Chanyeol never remembered after the fact, Baekhyun had never told him all the injuries he had suffered over the years when Chanyeol went into his panic mode. Baekhyun knew full well the boy did not do it intentionally, and he didn’t have the heart to inform him of the actions he couldn’t control.

He inched closer to the huddled form of Chanyeol, knowing when his breath hitched it was sign to stop dead in his tracks and wait. It was a slow process, but finally Baekhyun was at the other’s feet, and Baekhyun wondered if he dared to touch the other. It turned out he did dare, and he gently placed his hands on the other’s shins, wincing at the tremble of resistance that shuddered through him. Softly he ran his hand higher up to his thigh, avoiding as many sensitive spots as he could as he rubbed comforting circles on Chanyeol’s thighs.

Knowing that this was his chance, and knowing that it had worked before and that Chanyeol would never remember…Baekhyun pressed his lips to the fabric covered leg in front of him. The shivering stopped. Baekhyun kept going, trailing his feather light kisses higher and higher, gently squeezing his calves as he did so.

Chanyeol’s breath began to calm but Baekhyun kept going, intoxicated by the idea of doing what he dreamed of doing for so many years. They had always been together, for as long as Baekhyun could remember. Chanyeol was the poor orphan boy who lived in a foster home, that Baekhyun had taken pity on one day in kindergarten on the playground. He used to pick on the boy for his lackluster sense of fashion, until he learned of the other’s situation in life. Suddenly the reasons for his dingy colored shirts and worn shoes made a world of sense to the rich Baekhyun. Baekhyun had never had a want for anything in his life, but when he saw Chanyeol alone on the teeter totter, knowing his story, he knew just who he wanted as his friend.

Baekhyun had experienced Chanyeol’s first fright after they had snuck out to see an R rated film through the back door of the movie theater in the 5th grade. Baekhyun, through hugging him and never letting him go, had calmed the boy so the security guard didn’t find them when several patrons had thought the boy was having a ‘fit’ and needed the hospital. Though Chanyeol didn’t know it, Baekhyun had been his first kiss when they were 13 and Chanyeol had ill-advisedly gone out with other friends to watch a horror movie that was being projected in a car parking lot. Baekhyun still remembered the frantic call he’d gotten from Kai when they described Chanyeol’s symptoms. Acting on impulse upon arrival he had stalked up to the frightened, rampaging clumsy giant and, on tiptoe, kissed him. It had worked, and just like always Chanyeol didn’t remember. After swearing Kai and his friend Kyungsoo to utmost secrecy, they had all gone on with their lives.

They didn’t normally kiss, typically it was just cuddles, but tonight Baekhyun was daring. This hadn’t happened in a while, Chanyeol had gotten better at not scaring himself to the point of no return. Baekhyun didn’t want to lose this close contact that he only got when Chanyeol came home drunk and fell asleep in his bed. Not that the latter happened very often either, but the occasional after work stint did occur. The feeling of being able to touch and caress the person he loved as much as he wanted without the other knowing.

Because he couldn’t confess. He would not risk this friendship. He couldn’t lose someone he’d known since kindergarten, couldn’t lose that special relationship they had. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun wasn’t straight –the obsession with eyeliner had been clue enough from their teenage years. But Baekhyun didn’t know if Chanyeol played for the same team as he did. Sometimes he thought the boy’s gaze lingered overlong when he changed in the morning, or walked out shirtless for breakfast. Sometimes he thought the drunk Chanyeol hugged him a little too closely in his supposed sleep. But Baekhyun just wasn’t going to risk it.

He pulled himself closer to the body in front of him, slowly climbing until his was in the other’s lap. He straddled Chanyeol as he looped his arms around the other's waist, pulling as close as possible. Leaning in close he inhaled the scent that was part Chanyeol and part some cologne that was a heavenly mix to breath as air. Nuzzling him gently before he pulled back he gazed longingly into Chanyeol's face, pretending that just for these next few minutes that they were happily ever after, together forever. Chanyeol's eyes were now closed and knowing he'd never be able to say it to the sane version, he rocked forward until his mouth was at Chanyeol's ear. 

"I'll never be able to tell you any other time, so here it is: I love you. I love you too much to tell you," he breather and sighed, about to lean back and proceed to tuck Chanyeol into a makeshift bed since he couldn't carry him, when something completely unexpected occurred.

He was pulled back the instant he tried to move away, pulled back to have his lips smashed against the others. For a moment he was so startled he couldn't respond. Baekhyun didn't know if this was some new extension of the blanked out Chanyeol or not but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He pressed his lips back, moving together as one. He forced himself to inhale through his nose to lengthen the moment, moving his head to the side for a better angle as he fully enjoyed all the other had to offer.

 

It only stopped when Chanyeol pulled away, and for a moment Baekhyun leaned forward, seeking the warmth and feeling of the other’s lips against his own. When he came back to the real world he realized what had just occurred. Chanyeol’s eyes were open once more and they stared at each other, breath coming hard and fast, lips red and kiss-swollen, a reminder of what had happened. As though either could forget.

“U-ummm,” Baekhyun began suddenly, knowing this was the real Chanyeol, and even more frightening, the awake and sensible version. Baekhyun wanted to cry until he felt the hand interlacing with his and he spared a glance at their intertwining fingers before looking back up in disbelief.

“Why have you never told me?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun could only stare in utter disbelief and his own terror. He tried to back off of Chanyeol, suddenly realizing their position, but the other gripped his hips tight and tugged him even closer, chest’s tight against each other, “Baekhyun! Why have you never told me how you felt?”

 

“B-because,” he whispered back, before bending his head, not wanting to see the other’s expression, he buried himself in the red flannel shirt his now never-to-be-boyfriend wore.

 

“Did I say something?” Chanyeol asked, worry prominent in his tone and Baekhyun could only be confused.

“What?” he asked, refusing to bring his head back up.

“Did I ever say I wasn’t…into that kind of thing? Or that I would never love you? Why are you so convinced that I would say no?” Chanyeol sounded a little bit angry, “Why did you say you would never confess to me?” Chanyeol’s hand forced his jaw up so he had to look into his eyes, though Baekhyun was doing an excellent job of avoiding it all the same.

 

“You’re my best friend. I don’t want you to leave me. Please. Please don’t leave me,” he sniffled, hoping the tears that Chanyeol could never resist would make everything all better.

 

“Why would I leave you?”

“Because you don’t love me back!”

“Who ever said that? I’ve been waiting for you to confess for years and now you tell me you never intend to?!” Chanyeol’s deep voice reverberated through his mind as he stared, dumbfounded at the other.

“What?” he gasped, “You knew? You knew this whole time?!”

“Well it wasn’t hard to figure out with you moaning my name in your sleep every night and the way you watched me while I changed or the fact that you always buy me the best gifts for holidays I don’t think even really exist,” though his words were slightly amusing, they were said in a tone that seemed more frustrated than anything else.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted you to confess!”

“Why!”

“Because I love you too, you pabo,” Chanyeol murmured, looking away until Baekhyun forced him back,

“You…you do?” he took a deep breath, “Really?”

“Yes of course,” he whispered in his ear. Baekhyun felt like he could cry, and indeed, tears were edging past, soon spilling over. But Chanyeol understood and didn’t need to ask why, instead gently kissing the tears away as they came.

~~

A few minutes later after they’d both settled down, Chanyeol asked, “Shall we go to bed then?” And at Baekhyun’s nod he scooped the other up, ready to head back to the bedroom, when he saw the frozen picture on the screen.

“Eep!” he exclaimed with a jump, nearly dropping Baekhyun, who was quick to turn off the television,

“How did you even start watching that?” he asked.

“I didn’t know it was horror…it was in an unmarked case and I knew it was yours. I wanted to see…”

“Why? What were you hoping was in there?” Baekhyun asked suspiciously only to be rewarded with the red blush that suffused Chanyeol’s face, making an answer unneeded. He rolled his eyes and laughed, “Only you Chanyeol,” he sighed,

“You still love me right?” Chanyeol grinned slyly,

“I’m starting to reconsider it, definitely,” he laughed, arms wrapping around the other’s neck as Chanyeol closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooo...well, I'm not sure how this turned out, I was really busy while writing it...It's only my second one shot XD I hope you enjoy!!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
